


Last Winter

by LippiLions19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa happens and some other stuff, don't quite know yet. Have fun, will probs turn a little smutty cuz I'm fun like that.</p><p>NOT BETA READ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the hopefully very limited Trigedasleng I will be using in this work will be from The 100 Wiki and so please don't hate me if I do not get shit right. Love you. I think that I will only use the language when Trikru are amongst Skaikru and and even then only for select words as I am by no means familiar with the language, unless it is a phrase that has been used in the show and then I will put it in with a translation somewhere in there. Though when the peoples are separate know that they are speaking entirely in Trigedasleng. Just to make it a little easier on me I think I am going to put the Trigedasleng in italics or bold or something. I am also going to spell the names of the main characters as they are spelled phonetically whilst Trikru as speaking their language but will be switched back to proper spelling for English. Also I suck at spelling and grammar so good luck.

The sun is bright through the barren branches of the trees, nearly blinding the huntress as it reflects off of the snow. The snow is thin on the ground making it easier to move and stalk her prey though she has learned to hide her tracks very well in the year and few months she had been with the forest people. Tracking her would have been nearly impossible if there was no snow to betray her movements. Working her way around the wide trunk of an ancient elm tree the huntress again touches her hand to the belt tied at her waist and more specifically, the sash hanging from it, its long ends lazily blowing in the crisp wind. Following the faint trail, she can hear a stream off to her right, the chill of the nights not quite enough to freeze the quickly moving water. Her prey's tracks deviate from the nearly straight path they had been set upon before and begin snaking their way through the underbrush in the direction of the stream. Smiling wickedly, the huntress follows the tracks easily and more quickly then before seeing the increased distance between each of the imprints of a boot indicating that her quarry had begun to run and was no longer trying to hider her progress. The sounds of the stream, which is really more of a river though is shrunken from the light drought of the past summer, gets louder, the babbling of the water turning into a low rumbling and beginning to drown out the other sounds of the forest. The tracks go all the way to the edge of the river and circle about a few times, looking for a way around the obstacle before they disappear completely.

 

‘She must have gone into the river,’ the huntress nearly laughs at the thought, reaching down to test the temperature of the water. As she had expected the water is nearly freezing and no human body could withstand the cold for more then a few minutes making the attempt at hiding her trail futile. All the huntress needed to do was walk down the banks of the river searching for the place she had exited the water. Soon enough this proved not to be the case as she could spy no track coming from the water on either side of the river for quite a long ways, finally becoming worried for the safety of her prey she walks quickly back to the place where she entered the water. Looking closer at the tracks she could see neither trace of backtracking nor evidence of the covering of prints that she might have missed. Now truly worried she whistles sharply for the guards she knows are somewhere off in the trees, watching carefully for any danger that may come to their commander. Figures begin melting out of the trees, their footstep nearly silent and leaving little to no trace in the light dusting of snow.

 

 _“If you know where she is speak now,”_ the huntress commands, her shoulders shifting back to emphasize the command. None of her guard speaks though some do look guiltily away from their leader. _“Tell me!”_ she commands yet again. This time there are faint chuckles from some of the guards and they look pointedly behind her. Spinning around she gasps in relief as she sees the girl standing behind her, one hand over her mouth and the other holding up the sash that had previously been tied to the commander’s belt.

 

 _“I win,”_ the blonde girl whispers cheekily, smiling at the commander and beginning to dance around her. The guards laugh at this almost childish display but one look from the seething leader in front of them instantly sobers their mood. The girl falls still standing in front of the commander a bit to her right, almost out of reach but not quite. The commander launches herself at the girl, both of them hitting the ground hard, rolling to absorb some of the impact the blonde girl springs up, only a little slower then the commander and so unprepared for the next attack which pins her to the ground under her commander.

 

 _“I win,”_ the commander growls, pressing her body tight against the girl's, pinning nearly every inch of her to the ground. The blonde girl nods, conceding easily as her eyes wide in excitement and her breathing speeds up against her will. _“I was worried about you, where did you go?”_

 

 _“The river, but there is a low hanging branch on a tree just down stream that I could reach and pull myself our without touching the ground, then I moved in the trees back to here to wait for you,”_ the blonde shrugs and relaxes under the weight of her commander. Feeling the relaxation of the body laying under her, the commanders face softens slightly, her eyes now forgiving and warm as opposed to worried and hard.

 

 _“Smart, did you hurt yourself pulling yourself out of the water?”_ the feat of strength not something that just anyone could do especially with soaking wet legs and clothes. The blonde shakes her head softly, touched by her commander’s worry. _“Good.”_

 

 _“Commander,”_  Indra interrupts the light interaction, _“our troops are ready to move out, we should be able to reach Skaikru long before nightfall if we leave now, in time to set up camps at TonDC.”_

 

 _“Very good, we will leave as soon as we get back and have had a chance to prepare. Have someone run ahead to tell our people. Klark, I would like you to approach first when we get there, they will probably take more kindly to you then they would an army of our people,”_ the commander laughs in a rare moment of humor, pulling both herself and Clarke up to standing.

 

 _“Of course Leksa, I think that would be wise. How would you like me to introduce the clan? I mean, in their opinion you betrayed them and they are to blind to see that it had to be done,”_ Clarke quickly adds noticing the tensing of her lover’s body under her tunic and tight vest.

 

 _“Introduce our people as they are, Klark. As Trikru and as our home,”_ Lexa states quietly, weaving her fingers with Clarke’s and beginning to pull her back towards their settlement. _“I will send guards with you just in case, my love. I do not want you getting hurt because of other people’s stupidity.”_

 

 _“Do you think that wise, love? Would they not be more likely to fire on a band of ‘grounders’,”_ she sneers the word, much preferring her peoples own name for themselves, _“then one walking up to the front gates, especially one who used to be their own leader?”_ her point is valid and Lexa seems to ponder it thoroughly before proposing a compromise.

 

 _“I will agree to you walking up to the gate alone but I would like you to be escorted as far as the tree line if not farther. This I will agree to though I am not happy about it,”_ Clarke thinks over the offer briefly before nodding, accepting the terms. _“Thank you, Klark.”_ They talk no more on the matter as they run near silently through the forest back to their home.

 

oOo

 

 _“Klark, do you need help with your armour ”_ Lexa asks, watching Clarke struggle slightly with the intricate straps of her clothing. Trying one last time to lift her arm high enough to reach the clasp on her back she nods, turning her back towards her girlfriend and letting her able hands make quick work of the thing. _“I thought you said you were not injured, do you need a healer?”_

 

 _“No, I am just sore. Nothing is broken or really all that badly bruised, just tired and protesting nearly all movement,”_ Clark admits ruefully. Lexa laughs behind her, now finished strapping on the armored wide-belt and moving on to the heavy shoulder piece. Clarke cringes slightly as the full weight of her custom made piece falls into place, the thick leather of the chest strap and decorative studding of the thing increasing the weight noticeably. Lexa’s face shows her worry, catching the almost imperceptible shudder running down Clarke’s spine.

 

 _“You do not have to wear it if you do not want to. I still have your old armor, which is much lighter, if you would prefer. I’m sure it would look almost as good on you as this does,”_ Lexa adds suggestively.

 

 _“No, I can handle it, it just needed to settle. I’m fine now,”_ Clarke straightens her shoulders as Lexa does up the last strap, pressing a kiss to the nape of Clarke’s neck. Moving on to the final piece she straps the small back plate to the back of the wide belt, providing protection to the small of her back.

 

 _“You can do your own arms then?”_ Lexa asks teasingly. Clarke shoots her a look, showing her her own already gloved hands and grabbing her arms all in the same motion. _“I see you can.”_

 

 _“Yes I can and I can take all of this armour too but we really need to be going so I am not going to do that right now,”_ Clarke puts emphasis on the last two words, her eyes growing darker and her voice a little huskier.

 

Lexa leans in and whispers, _“I am looking forward to that though no I do agree with you, we need to go. I believe our horses are ready.”_

 

The pair of them walk side by side our of their tent, fingers yet again woven together though their masks were in place under their war paint not allowing their emotions to shine through. As Lexa had stated, their horses were indeed ready for them, the beautiful creatures closely resembling the Andalusia horses of the old earth standing calmly side by side with no one holding them in their place. Lexa’s horse, deep brown in colour, is perfectly suited to the vibrant forest in the warmer months now stands in stark contrast to the vaguely snowy landscape while Clarke’s own horse with her silvery white coat, when moving, was almost impossible to see against the snow. Of course during the warmer months Clarke rode a different horse, one less likely to be seen in the forest, though this horse was her favorite.

 

Mounting up they stir their horses into a quick walk, moving our of the gates, the rest of the army following behind until only women with small children, the children themselves, elders, and a few soldiers remained; they would follow in a few days, needing more time to get ready then the army. Half of the people rode or ran ahead with Clarke and their Commander, the rest following at a pace better suited for the wagons filled with their supplies. The first party would reach Camp Jaha almost two hours before the rest of the army which should leave enough time for Clarke to talk to the council and se if she couldn’t get them to see their side.

 

They reach the forest just outside the range of the weapons of Camp Jaha and prepare their defensive lines, not taking any chances. The warriors camp in groups divided mostly by teams or personal relationships. Tents are put up and fires are started, each with four or five people sitting around them. The horses are kept farther back but still somewhat in the middle of the group for protection and a make shift stable is erected by stringing a large tarp between some trees to provide comfort. When the wagons arrived Dried grasses would be spread on the ground so that the snow will not bother their feet as much.

 

Clarke and Lexa’s tent is right in the middle of the whole, organized, mess. They quickly fix up the inside, hanging the curtain between the main portion of the tent and their private room, and laying down bedding and the like. The majority of their things will be going to TonDC and the more permanent settlement there where they then would move if their plans went off without to much of a hitch.

 

 _“Commander, Klark, it is almost time to go to the camp, my scouts have reported that skai people are so far unaware of our presence here. This would be an opportune time to make our offer,”_ Indra informs the pair in their tent.

 

 _“Thank you. Klark, are you ready?”_ Lexa asks, and Clarke can see the worry she is hiding behind her mask. She nods and Lexa breaths a little deeper. _“Good, you will leave within ten minutes. Indra, would you take Klark to the edge of the forest with me?”_

 

 _“Leksa, no. That is to close, their guns can reach the edge of these trees. That was how Anya died, we got to close and they shot her,”_ Clarke protests. Indra nods her head in agreement but Clarke's words seem to have the opposite affect on Lexa.

 

 _“Out now,”_ She commands Indra, the older woman nods and walks out of the tent. As soon as the flap is shut Lexa is up and out of her chair and has Clarke in a tight hug, her face pressed into the crook of her lovers neck. Clarke rubs her back soothingly and murmurs nonsense into her ear, these seems to calm Lexa enough to let her release her death grip on Clarke and hold her at arms length. _“Fine, Indra can take you. But if you die I will kill you, and if you get shot I wont know what to do with myself. So please be careful.”_

 

Clarke stares into the eyes of her lover and nods before softly pressing her lips to Lexa’s. Angling her head, Clarke brings one hand up to the brunette hair of her love and the other to her waist and slowly kissed and nibbled her way down her jaw. Lexa’s breath comes in shuddery gusts and she rests her hands on Clarke's hips. Clarke reclaims her mouth for one last firm kiss, swallowing the moan that had been slowly building in the back of Lexa's throat, before letting her go and walking out of the tent, not saying good bye nor able to stay in that tent one moment longer for fear of not leaving until the morning. Indra nods her thanks at Clarke being able to convince their leader to not go with them and then turns to walk for the edge of the forest, not bothering to check if Clarke was following, leaving the decision entirely up to her. Clarke follows almost immediately behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are taken into Camp Jaha.
> 
> STILL NOT BETA READ

The two women make their way through the forest silently, moving from tree to tree quickly. Once in sight of the last line of trees they slow down, now more careful not to draw the attention of the camp sentries. Both pause behind a small bush on the side of what seems to be a new road the sky people cut through a swatch of forest leading all the way up to the front gates.

 

 _“You must leave me here, Indra. Please tell Leksa not to worry but if she feels the need, once I am inside, have her come as well though tell her not to bring more then a few guards. I do not want to reveal our army yet,”_ the older woman nods and darts back into the forest, trusting that Clarke can make her own way to the camp.

 

The woman runs quickly, less cautious now that there is some protection from the trees against any bullets that may be fired at her. Lexa is waiting out side her tent for her when Indra arrives, ushering her inside as soon as she comes to a stop.

 

 _“Klark is well, commander. She says that, if you feel the need, you can approach the camp with a handful of guards,”_ Indra relays the message and Lexa nods. _“Should I gather a guard?”_

 

 _“Yes, we will go on horse. Tell them to be ready and waiting in one hour,”_ Lexa commands. Indra nods and exits the tent, telling her best people to get ready.

 

Lexa exits her tent wearing her emotionless mask and readies her horse, securing the saddle and mounting quickly. The guard fall into position around her and they move out of camp.

 

oOo

 

Clarke walks down the road and as soon as she is within sight of the fence people begin shouting, she slows her pace, walking openly to try and better her case. Soon individual shouts can be distinguished and she hears some of the voices of the 44 mixed among the other sky people.

 

The gates are pulled open just a crack and a few guards walk out followed closely by a few of the 44. Fighting through the crowd Clarke spots Octavia trailed closely by Lincoln with Bellamy and Monty close behind them.

 

“Clarke!” Octavia shouts, breaking through the line of people in front of her. She runs up to the blonde pausing, taking in her appearance, the heavy armour and charcoal streaked down her face.

 

 _“Okteivia, Linkon,”_ Clarke greets them, pulling the group up short. Her mask is in place and he knows that they are seeing the fierce warrior, not their old friend. Lincoln bows his head and Octavia nods, acknowledging her greeting of them in the words of Trikru.

 

 _“Heda,”_ Lincoln acknowledges her new title as commander and Lexa’s equal.

 

Clarke nods and turns to great the other people, easily slipping back into English as she does despite not having used it for the better part of a year. “Bellamy, where is my mother? I need to speak with her and the council, it is urgent.”

 

“Well, hold up Princess. We haven’t seen you for more than a year and you don’t even say hello to your friends? You wound me,” Bellamy teases, trying to get the Clarke back that he used to know. She does not let her mask slip and asks again for her mother. “She is in the infirmary tent, I’ll take you to her.”

 

The group passes through the line of guards at the gate with a little mumbling but no one tries to stop her. In fact they seem to shy away from her fierce appearance and removed manner.

 

The infirmary tent is busy though not crowded and Clarke spots her mother almost immediately. “Abby,” Bellamy calls out. The woman turns and looks at them quickly, her eyes sticking on Clarke and staying there as she passes her patient onto one of the other people working in the tent.

 

“Clarke!” the woman breathes, barreling into her daughter and hugging her tightly. Clarks pats her back and comes close to loosing the control over her emotions but manages to keep her mask in place. “Clarke, you are alive.”

 

“Yes, I need to speak with the council,” Clark insists. Her mother holds her at arms length, taking in her appearance as the other had only this time taking longer. Clarke knows what she is seeing, the armor and war paint changing her appearance from one of a softer, young woman to one of the hard edges of a warrior.

 

“Clarke, you are dressed for war. Are the grounders going to attack?” Abby asks. Clarke shakes her head but before she can say anything there are more shouts this time ones of panic and fear.

 

“Grounder party, coming from the same direction Clarke did,” Bellamy informs them after questioning a guard rushing past the group. Realizing that Lexa had arrived earlier then she was expecting Clarke runs off towards the gate, her new speed from all of her training making it impossible for all but Octavia and Lincoln to keep up. She reaches the gate in time to witness one of the guards to fire a shot. The group of her people coming towards them pulls up short, the guards moving in front of their commander, weary of the weapons. Instantly Clarke is in motion, telling gate men to open the gates but they look at her like she is crazy.

 

“Open the gates,” she tries again, this time commanding them but they pay her no mind. Clark could see that the other guards and had noticed that Lexa had stopped which kept the guards from shooting at them any more but they were ready. “Bellamy, get them to open the gates,” Clarks asks him but her shakes his head.

 

“No we are not letting any grounders into camp upon order of the council,” but the rattle of the opening gates drowns his words out as Lincoln and Octavia pull them open having disposed of the guards protecting them without anyone noticing. Quickly the unconscious guards are taken away to the infirmary to be checked out.

 

“Leaving the gates closed would have been considered disrespectful and look, it’s not an army,” Octavia reasons with Lincoln nodding beside her. The other guards seem very on edge but allow for the breach in procedure. Clarke nods to them before running out of the gates towards the others.

 

“Clarke! What are you doing?” Abby demands when she sees that her daughter has not only forced open the gates but was running out through them to meet the grounder party. The rest of the council is close behind her having gathered at the sounding of the warning. Clarks does not answer, meeting the party approximately one hundred meters from the gates.

 

oOo

 

Clarke meats Lexa and her guard, waiting for the commander to dismount before she starts trying to explain the current situation. _“That shot, it didn’t hit you?”_

 

 _“No, it hit a tree off to our left, I see the skai people have not gotten any better at aiming,”_ Lexa jokes, weaving her fingers through her lovers trying to reassure her.

 

 _“Leksa, I have not had time to talk to them and they seem hostile towards our people,”_ Clarke informs the commander. Lexa nods and motions for the rest of the guards to dismount and stay put with the horses, bringing only Indra with her as she turns and walks towards the gate. She and Clark do not drop hands as they make their way back towards the camp, which draws some glances from the sky people.

 

The council is now standing just outside the gate, waiting for the three women to reach them. “What is the purpose of this visit?” Kane asks. He regards their manner thoroughly and seems to think them suitable enough to allow entry to the camp so he nods to the guards to stand down. There is a large crowd now, standing just behind the gates, making it hard for anybody to get through though the people move when the council walks through.

 

“We have a proposition for the council,” Lexa says clearly. She is portraying a face of calm reserve but Clarke can feel the tension running through her body in the pressure of Lexa’s hand in her own. Gently she runs her thumb over the back of Lexa’s hand attempting to calm her.

 

“We must talk then. Forgive us, but you need to be searched before you can come any further,” Kane apologizes. The guards had been working on clearing people away from the gate and soon they lost interest in the small band of women. Now all but Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln are back to their normal work and the three are standing off to the side, watching the proceedings with interest. Lexa nods her head in consent and Kane continues, “I’m sorry but you will need to remove your armor as well.”

 

“Fine,” Lexa agrees. She begins unbuckling all of the pieces of her armor, handing them to a guard who takes them outside to the rest of the grounder party. Standing in nothing but her boots, leggings, and loose tunic she looks much smaller and more her age. Indra removes her armor as well and it is taken away, the woman still looking just as fierce without the gear as with it on. Clarke attempts to remove her armor but the damaged joints in her arms make it nearly for her to reach the straps holding it all on. Lexa walks to Clarke’s back and gently helps take off the heavy gear.

 

“What happened to her?” Abby asks worriedly. Octavia shoots her a look and moves to help as well though Lincoln stops her with a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head gently at her questioning look.

 

“It is not of your concern,” Indra calls out. Lexa nods and continues removing the pieces. “It is my concern, she is my daughter,” Abby presses walking closer to her daughter. Indra bristles but is silent, allowing her commander and Clarke to figure out matters on their own.

 

“A daughter of Skikru Clarke is no longer. She is commander beside me and leads our people with all that I do not,” Lexa rebuffs the older woman. Abby’s face falls as though she was dreading that answer and Lexa sees that. “Besides, it is only a few pulled muscles from our game this morning.”

 

Finally free of the armour Clarke stands tall beside her lover as they are searched for weapons, none are found and they are allowed down to the council room.


End file.
